the thunder in DC
by kkcoolkat8
Summary: need to warm up? this outta put a fire in your belly ;  R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any part of Bones or Fox**

There was a definate storm brewing. Walking outside you could feel the static charge in the air. Newscasters were explaining emergency procedures and the National Weather Service was issuing alerts left and right.

Brennan was wearing the lightest clothing she had. Some old workout shirts and a tanktop. The fans were circulating the air around but it still wasn't cool enough. She had the tv on the local news channel, they were discussing the incoming line of thunderstorms. Sure to bring at least 6 inches of rain and heavy winds. She was melting on the couch. Well she knew that was a bit dramatic but she was definately hot. She heard a knock at the door. She got up and looked through her peephole to see her partner leaning in the doorframe. She unslid the deadbolt and let him in.

"Hey Bones. I brought ice cream. Figure you'd be hot." He pulled a paper bag from behind him.

"What kind?"

"Chocolate."

"Oh, thank God. And I only mean that metaphorically." She said as she took the bag. "So what else brings you here besides ice cream."

"There's been a few more developements in the case." He said as he sat on the couch watching the latest weather developements on the map. A big red splotch was over DC indicating extreme weather.

"Did you talk to Lyndsay's boyfriend?"

"Yup, he said that he was with friends that live outside of town that night. I still need to check that out. I think he's telling the truth. Something about her friend Jess though. There's just something off there." The lights started to flicker. "Bones I'm thinking there's going to be a very good chance of us losing power."

"Yeah I'm gonna get some candles and lighters while we still have power." She went to her bedroom to scrounge for materials. Booth was staring intently at the screen watching the meteorologist track the storm path. Shelter locations were scrolling at the bottom of the screen along with a number to call to report damage. She reappeared with an armful of candles and two lighters.

"I've got a flashlight or two too so i think it'll be ok." Outside thunder rumbled and the wind started to pick up.

"Well at least all those storm trackers are right..."Booth said as they both looked out side. Lightening lit the sky showing the treelines and buildings. The lights in the apartment flickered again.

"I hope this storm cools us off." Brennan said. She glanced over at Booth. He was wearing miminal clothing too to beat the heat. He had on a thin white tee and his jeans. She saw the curve of his pectoral muscles under the shirt and a line down the torso indicating the presence of finely sculpted abs. She knew that she shouldn't think of him in that way but she also knew that she was a woman. A woman with needs. And he was a man with the solution. A very handsome and impressive man indeed.

"Yeah. Its been...hot." Booth said unsteadily. He was looking at Brennan's legs. Long, smooth and begging for some company. His mouth got dry. He assessed the rest of her. Curves that could make a man cry and her mouth. Curved so softly and perfectly formed for his. Suddenly the electricity moved from outside to inside the apartment. "So...hot." he added. He inched closer to her. She turned to face him and gazed at his mouth.

"The tension was...unbearable." Booth stared into her ice blue eyes that looked heavy with lust, was he imagining that?

"It's been so long without a break..." He said heavily. Lightening shot across the DC sky and lit the apartment again in a white wash. The lights flickered one last time then went out completely. It was quiet and the only sound was the rain hitting the windows steadily. Booth took hold of Brennan's hand. "And I ain't talking about a thunderstorm." He finally said. There was a pause between them. He was hoping he didn't come on too strong. Suddenly Brennan had her other hand on the small of his back.

"Nor was I..." He closed the gap between them with a long kiss. His mouth was so hot compared to her cool one. She tasted faintly of chocolate ice cream. As if this woman couldn't be anymore irresistable, he thought. They finally broke apart.

"Hey Booth..."

"Yeah?"

"I just noticed that the power is out." Booth grabbed her again and pulled her against his body and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own part of Bones or Fox**

Lightning flashed again as Booth finally tore himself away from Brennan. Her lips were still curved in an O.

"Maybe I should go." He said with labored breathing.

"No! The...weather! It's...not safe for driving." She just wanted him there so they could get back to what they started.

"I might not be able to stay away from you Temperance,"

"That's ok with me." She said maybe a bit too euthuiastically. He leaned over her and continued to kiss her. He pulled away.

"If I do this, there is no going back." He said heavily.

"I don't want to go back to how it was." She said with pure honesty. She lay her hands against the sides of his face and pulled him close to her. He backed her up towards the couch and she fell onto it. He leaned over her body and moved his lips down her neck. She liked it way more than she should have. It unatural how much she enjoyed him trailing his lips on her skin and his heavy breath over her. She closed her eyes and her body hummed with pleasure. A huge crack of thunder outside startled the both of them. Booth sat up like he was caught. He felt naughty like a kid caught with a hand in the cookie jar. He was pretty sure that this wasn't moral and mature but damn it was good and fun. And let's face it; they both needed it. His shock faded and was replaced with lust in a matter of seconds. She was glad he got over that little 2 second break. It was entirely too long. He continued to kiss her as the thunder continued to rumble in the distance.

THE NEXT MORNING

Sun was shining through the windows. Birds were chirping outside and life was back to its normal pace after the storms. Trees were down and a few houses were left without power but that was the extent of the damage. Water pooled in the grass and streets.

They were totally tangled in sheets and in each other. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched and her hand hit a foreign object in her bed. She turned. Turns out the foreign object was her naked partner. Convinent they could just go to work from here. Wait. Why was he in her bed again? She went back through last nights events in her head. Oh, that's right. Now that she remembered what they did she was a little nervous to see what happened to her kitchen. It was dark and they were getting hot and heavy. She wasn't sure if she should wake him up or not. To be totally honest she wouldn't mind another round. But they did need to go to work. She had some ancient remains to identif- screw it she wanted it too much and he was too naked for her to turn it down. She poked his arm. Nothing happened. She poked his side. He let out a little yelp and shot up in the bed.

"JESUS F- oh. Bones. Hiya." His hair was totally mussed and a five o'clock shadow covered face. She got right to the point.

"Listen Booth. I'm in the mood and I never tried it in the shower and you're naked-" he glanced down at himself. "What I'm saying is that let's take advantage of that." She climbed over on top of him and pushed him flat on his back again. "What I'm saying is..." she paused. He rose up on his elbows in anticipation. "I want you. And I think we should call in today. I'm too clouded for work, how about you." His throat was so dry he couldn't speak. She took his lack of response as agreement. "So. I'll meet you in the bathroom in 5?" He still couldn't talk. "Good." and she climbed off and sauntered out of the room. He was left panting. "Where the fuck did she learn to talk like that?" he thought to himself. He ran his hand through his hair. Well, he wasn't about to turn down a shower with her.

"Booooooth" she called out. He sprang out of the bed and pratically ran into the bathroom. She was holding a bathsponge. She only smiled then disappeared into the shower. He followed.

"I think this qualifies as scientific research." She said as she turned the water on. She soaked her hair through.

"Oh. God." Booth mumbled. He joined her under the stream of water. His hair plastered itself to his head. He ran a hand through it to spike it again. It was quite attractive.

Needless to say they continued on their scientific research and experiments.

**So...should I continue this plot line or leave it here? Please let me know :)**


End file.
